Bailey Torne
Hi there! My name's Bailey Lucy Torne, and this is my page *gestures below*. Please enjoy, and don't frown while reading. SMILE!!! :D 'Appearance ' *'Hair color:' My hair is as brown as the bark on an angel oak tree. *'Eye color:' It is a brown. *'Trademark:' My smile I look like any other teen. My hair is brown and is usually straight, depending on my mood. I have big brown eyes that some people say have a mysterious look in them. I don't believe that. Look for yourself. Anyways, I don't really wear makeup, the only thing I use is lip balm. The rest is ALL natural. Trust me. I'm known for my big smile, which, in my own experiment, can be contagious. I don't really show my teeth, though. When I was a little girl, my hair was blonde. Seriously. What I wear, on the other hand, is based on my mood, like my hair. If I am extremely happy, I wear a bright shade, such as cerulean, pink, white, orange, and lime green. If I'm in an okay mood, I wear light colors, like baby blue, yellow, and ivy green. If I'm unhappy and in a bad mood in any way, I wear hot pink, black, red, brown, dark green, and maybe purple. I like wearing jackets, at times, others, I don't. 'Family' 'Melany H. Torne' This is the amazing woman who gave birth to me. She works three jobs to pay for my sister and I. She always wears a smile, though, I could tell she is exhausted, fustrated, and maybe mad. I know who at. My father. We don't bring him up because of her. She bans ever talking about him in the house. My mother has dated many other men, everyone she didn't like. I love her so much. 'Kimberly Torne' This is my big sister. She's okay, I suppose. She doesn't really keep secrets from me and she has a boyfriend. I don't really like her boyfriend, he's a snob. But my sister is quite fond of him. So I force myself to like him. Her birthday is December 12, and she is two years older than me. ''' History' Well, I was born in San Francisco, California on May 14. I was born with my mother and my father, though I don't know anything about him. When I reached the age of two, my father lost his job, and became an alcoholic. My mother couldn't stand him, so I grew up with them arguing most of the time. My sister was my best friend then. One day, having enough of it, my mother wanted a divorce. But my father wouldn't allow it. He yelled and drank and then went off into streets at night. We received a phone call later, that he was in jail for assaulting a cop. So my kind and sympathetic mother went there and bailed him out. He didn't even thank her! He just took all our money and left for Vegas, I think. Since we didn't have any money, we lost our house. So we came upon an apartment in Los Angeles that suits our budget. Right now, I'm at school at the Pacific High. It's OKAY. I'm new, and I know no one there. It's my junior year, BTW. I've been told that I'm a great actress, at my school. It's my greatest dream, to become an actress, you know. With all that money, I will help my mother and find my father. Once I find him, I will take back what's my mother's. Right now I'm doing commercials for soap. That's good right? 'Friends' No one! :( 'Pets' 'Sadie' Sadie is an old collie, that I've been with like forever She is like my best friend that is an animal. Sadie is loyal, headstrong, gentle, and amazing. She had a litter before, but we gave them away for the money. She forgave us though. 'Relationships' No one at the moment. :'( ' ' 'Trivia' *I love the period of time between spring and summer. *My favorite time of the day is sunset. *My ancestors are from Italy and France. *I like Spongebob. *I play the French horn as well as acting. *I love romance movies such as Letters to Juliet, Titanic, The Notebook, and Gone with the Wind. *I also love romance classics such as Jane Eyre, Pride and Predjudice, Little Women, Sense and Sensibility, and The Scarlet Letter. I'm a romance nerd. *My favorite colors are pink and yellow. *I'm a Roman Catholic. So BELIEVE. *I love Cheetos and pickles. *My name means "Bailiff, law enforcer". *I'm fond of Austrailian people. 'Gallery' ' 122104_4131.jpg beautiful-girl-hair-shailene-woodley-Favim_com-418390.jpg|MYSELF, posing for the camera Shailene-Woodley-Hot-Look.jpg tumblr_inline_minngd7eXj1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_m8px1nYMJQ1rv4kaa.gif tumblr_m8q6y27UYq1rv4kaa.gif tumblr_m34cbwe2Lv1qga21ho1_1280.png 942876 257027924426101 1754510034 n.jpg Shailene-woodley-2.jpg a_brown_haired_beauty_by_crimson_icebutterfly-d4nl2kb.jpg|Kimberly, my big sis imagesCA35Q7O7.jpg|My mom '''